40Krew Timeline
A page for the timeline of 40Krew. 60,000 years ago * The Necrontyr, a race of short-lived ghouls, colonized other star systems to escape their radiation blasted homeland. Unfortunately this didn't cure their radiation sickness. * The Necrontyr waged a civil war with each other. They stopped fighting after seeing the Old Ones and became jealous of their immortality. They decided to wage war against the Old Ones but lost horribly. The Necrontyr then found a mass of living gas orbiting their star and gave them physical bodies. These living gas would later become the C'tan. * The Necrontyr made a pact with the C'tan to defeat the Old Ones. The Old Ones agreed and gave their new "allies" metallic bodies to make psychic powers useless. * The War in the Heavens ensued when the Necrons, supported by their C'tan overlords, waged war against the Old Ones. The Old Ones were not prepared for this and nearly went extinct as the mechanical horrors destroys planet after planet for life. * The Old Ones created many races such as the Krorks to fight against the Necrons. They also gave the Eldar whatever technology they have and weaponized the Warp. * The Enslaver plague appeared and murdered nearly everything in it's path. The C'tan, running out of food, decided to eat each other before returning to sleep as a bunch of shards. The Necrons still fought however. * After some calculations, Necrons goes to sleep for 60,000 years after nearly erasing the galaxy from life. The Eldars that survived quickly repopulated the galaxy and the Krorks soon follows. The Silent King didn't enter stasis, wanting to atone for his sins and wandered around the galaxy. * The Old Ones left the galaxy and created the Tyranids. Unfortunately their new creation feasted upon their creators, causing the extinction of the amphibians. 59,999 years ago * The Necron Lord of Salem VI, Ramses, was awakened 59,999 years too early by Tomb Spiders. He decided to rebuild the tomb complex to ease his boredom. M3 * A colony ship was sent to Alpha Centauri. Unfortunately the ship was lost in the warp for thousands of years before landing on Salem VI. * The Tyranid splinter fleet called the Zerg arrived on the Koprulu Sector. The colonists, going under the name Terran Dominion, attacked the space bugs alongside the Protoss. In the end, the Zerg was defeated and the Protoss disappeared, leaving their relics to be stolen by those pesky Eldar. M23 * The colony ship landed on Salem VI. The ship's damaged AI system caused delays in the awakening of the colonists. M24 * The first colonists wakes up from their slumber. Using whatever resource they have, they started building farms and towns far from the colony ship. * The colonists of Salem VI was greeted by Necron Lord Ramses. The Necron Lord allows their new neighbors to build farms near their territory under the agreement that no Necron shall be harmed. M30 * The Necron Dynasty of Salem VI lands on the Dead World of Salem VII. The world was later utilized by the humans as a Cemetery World while hiding the Necrons beneath the surface. M31 * Salem Vi was visited by the Imperium of Man. Salem VI agrees to be a part of the Imperium as long as they leave them to their own business. * Traitor Primarch, Horus Lupercal, was finally killed by the Emperor after the sacrifice of his son Sanguinius and an obscure guardsman. The Imperium of Man's grip on the galaxy declines greatly for the next 10,000 years. M39 * The newly commissioned Collegia Mechanicus (literally a college for mechanics) of Salem VI rediscovered the colony ship that brought the first colonists to the planet. They also found that the AI system is still working and discovered the wonderful thing called Internet. Thanks to the new discovery, they managed to get most of the blueprints of weapons from the late 2nd and early 3rd millennium. * The Collegia Mechanicus rebuilt the Jeep using the blueprints they found. The old workhorse was later commissioned by the planet's PDF and proved to be very useful in countering Dark Eldar raids. M40 * The Collegia Mechanicus discovered the blueprint of the Age of Terra-era aircraft/mecha called the Viking. They immediately started the construction of these super advanced vehicles. * The Collegia Mechanicus discovered an Age of Terra-era mechanical walker called the Thor. After disassembling and re-assembling it multiple times, they made a rough sketch on how it works and sold the papers to the Space Wolves. * The Collegia Mechanicus discovered the blueprint of the Age of Terra-era Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, which is FAR smaller than the standard Imperial Navy battle cruiser. They decided to build some, in case of an attack. M41 Kaurava Conflict * A warp storm appeared near the Kaurava system, preventing space travels. Nine factions used this opportunity to conquer the system: The Kauravan Imperial Guard, the Blood Angels, the Order of the Sacred Rose, the Alpha Legion, the Tau led by Commander Or'Es'Ka, the Orks led by Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter, the Black Heart Kabal, and Farseer Caerys of Craftworld Ulthwe. * The Blood Angels reached Kaurava IV, fighting against the Alpha Legion and the Black Heart Kabal. At the same time, the Tau bombarded the Ork forces, halting their progress. * The Dark Eldar, using the Master Webway, attacked the Order of Sacred Rose's stronghold. They were pushed back with heavy losses on both sides. The Eldar later attacked the weakened stronghold, defeating Cannonnes Selena Agna's forces. * The Necrons destroyed the Eldar's main headquarters on Essel Ir-Talith before destroying the webway to Kaurava III and returning to sleep. * The Imperial Guard, severely outmatched by the Eldar forces, were forced to move to Kaurava III, fighting against the Blood Angels, the Orks, and the Tau. * The Blood Angels were defeated by Ork forces after they destroyed their orbital relay stations. Indrick Boreale was killed by Warboss Gorgutz himself and his skull rests on the boss pole. * The Dark Eldar sent multiple raiding parties to the Eldar-controlled Kaurava I. While most of the attacks failed, it provides them with steady flow of slaves. * The Alpha Legion's headquarters were attacked by the remnants of Blood Angels forces in Kaurava IV. The minor attack was later followed by Warboss Gorgutz's WAAAGH!!!, who defeated the Alpha Legion, and claiming Kaurava IV as their own. * The Imperial Guard fought a decisive battle with the Tau on the former Ork stronghold on Rokclaw Mountains. Despite the use of the space gun, the Imperial Guard ultimately won by sheer numbers alone, causing a massive loss of personnel to the Tau forces. * The Imperial Guard launched a final attack to the Tau forces on the moon of Kaurava III. The space gun was captured and the leading Tau Ethereal was killed during the crossfire, forcing the remaining forces led by Commander Or'Es'Ka to flee. * The Dark Eldar left Kaurava IV after realizing that Orks does not make the best slaves. * Kaurava I is claimed by the proud people of Craftworld Ulthwe who quickly proceeded to destroy all traces of Imperial rule on the planet. Kaurava II forever belongs to the Necrons while Kaurava III is turned into a massive training ground for the Imperial Guard, creating some of the highest quality guards the Imperium can ever field (behind the Cadians of course). Kaurava IV is dominated by the Orks and after Gorgutz left to search for adventure, turned into a planet torn by endless wars. Others * The Brotherhood of Nod rises from the world of Sarajevo, rebelling against the Imperium. The Imperium found it difficult to defeat the cult, as their stealthy hit and run tactics proved to be near impossible to counter. * A Titan "meeting" was held by the Imperium, with the Eldar, Tau, Tyranids (surprisingly), Orks, and the Necrons (another surprise) participating. It instantly turned into an all-out war between an Emperor Titan, a Phantom Battle Titan ,a KX-139 Ta'Unar Supremacy Armor, a Hierophant, a Mega Gargant, and a Tomb Stalker. Nobody's sure who won since the loss of an Emperor-class Titan would induce rage into the minds of the builders. * Under the pressure of the public, the 777th Regiment was created in response of the recent Dark Eldar raids. The 777th Regiment is led by (General) Commander-Commissar Seth Warden. * The 777th Regiment first used their new weapon called the Doom Hammer against the Eldars on the world of Balon. The Doom Hammer fired exactly one heavily modified "low-yield" cyclonic torpedo against the Eldar, instantly defeating the space elves. M50 * Half Life 3 is finally released. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:40Krew